Little Leo Tucker (series)
Little Leo Tucker is about a 6 yr. old rat named Leo who misbehave, acts like a spoiled brat and violates his family with mental problems. This cartoon is a rip off of Little Kate Ashby Episodes # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Augustin Burger - Leo can’t get Augustin Nuggets when these products are sold out, so he decided to destory the restaurant. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Breaks The Vase - Leo accidentally broke his dad Daniel’s bed vase while watching an Oggy And The Cockroaches episode (this episode is Bitter Chocolate), trying to grab chocolate milk, now he is in trouble, but he said offensive words to his dad. Now he’s sent to his bedroom, but he decided to pray to God to kill his dad and his brother Bob, but God disagreed and electrocuted him as his punishment. NOTE: swearing audio is censored # Little Leo Tucker Plays Trick Or Treat - For Halloween, Leo dresses up as a cute pterodacty and Bob dresses up as Oggy the cat. But when Leo sprayed water at his dad’s great uncle for running out of candy, he was in big trouble. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Refuses To Go To School - Leo hated school, and that day, he skipped school, and later got in trouble. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker‘s Christmas Special - Leo wanted to see Santa Paws and the grotto, But Dad said no because he was grounded for cursing at his teacher, then Leo sneaked into the grotto. Tommorow, Leo received coal from his stocking, and also was forced to watch cartoons he hates on DVDs, but he decided to murder his dad, and steal a girl’s skateboard. Later, he was arrested. NOTE: Clips of Leo murdering his father and swearing audio are not made and are censored. # Little Leo Tucker Goes To The Pub - Leo was thirsty, But his mom won’t let him into drinks except for water and white milk as a punishment for cursing to Bob. Leo decided to sneak into The Fluffy Inn and steal a bottle of beer. NOTE: swearing audio, and scenes of attacking the Clerk and drinking beer are not made and are censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies - Bob wanted to see Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory, But Leo doesn’t want to see it because he said it is boring and brainlesss, and Leo wanted to stay home to watch a bunch of Oggy episodes instead. Leo is then dragged into the car, he wanted Augustin Burger, now Leo’s family was late for the movie, and also, tickets were sold out. At home, Leo got spanked by his mum and grounded for super eternity, but then Leo decided to shoot his family to death and drive his dad’s car until he was under arrest. NOTE: swearing audio and Shooting scene isn’t made and is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Ruins The Easter Egg Hunt - Leo decided to snatch all Easter eggs when he can’t get any. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Ruins His Brother’s Party - Bob throws an 11th birthday party. During then, Bob plays “1999 by Prince“, But Leo wanted to play “Geckos! by Animal Jam” in which Bob and his friends plugged their ears from the song, soon, Leo wrapped up one of Bob’s presents. Later during “Pass The Present game”, Leo punches Emily off to steal the present. Now Leo was grounded for life, but he decided to whack up his dad with the present, burn the house down, and drive the car until he was beaten up by a woman. NOTE: swearing audio and scenes of Punching, Whacking and beating is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Alton Towers - Leo isn’t tall enough to ride The Smiler, so he decided to demolish The Expector. NOTE: swearing is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At The Classroom - At Ms. Bluelick’s Class, Students sing “Pour A Bucket Of Water song” until she comes for teaching. When Leo’s classmate Leah Tucker tries to shout out the answer, Leo Sings “Dance, Dance” by “Fall Out Boy” until Leah tells him to quiet off and calls him a dunce, But then Leo decided to curse at the classroom, saying the last curse words with a loud horn. Now he was sent to the principal’s office, but then he brutally shoot the principal, hijacked a woman’s car when she is on the way to JC Pennys, and he got arrested. NOTE: Swearing audio and scenes of shooting is not made and censored. Leo attends 1st Grade. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Toys R Us - Leo cannot get Super Nintendo games and didn’t want Legos, so Leo decided to destroy Toys R Us. NOTE: cursing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Goes To The Beach - Leo’s parents cannot let him at the beach for demolishing Toys R Us and being banned from the place. Then Leo decided to sneak into the beach without wearing swim clothes. At the beach, he kicked a girl, sung “Dunce, Dunce by Fall Out Boy”, then he lost his mouth and got blown up. NOTE: Swearing audio, and scene of kicking and slapping are censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves For His Grandfather - Leo’s Grandfather babysits him and Bob While Daniel and Mary have fun at their friend’s party. Bob wanted to watch “Ratatouille“ on DVD and Leo wanted to watch “The Simpsons Movie”, but Leo knows The Simpsons Movies was inappropriate for his age, Leo decided to ignore his grandfather and Bob to watch The Simpsons Movie. Later being grounded when his parents got home, Leo got spanked by his dad and Leo’s grandfather banned him from watching TV channels, playing on iPad, listening to music and going out except for school. But then Leo ended up murdering his grandfather in which it hurt Daniel’s feelings. NOTE: swearing audio, and scenes of Leo murdering his grandfather are not made and were censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Sent To Jail - Nightly News With Beth Black reports about the murder of Leo’s grandfather. And after the police chase, Leo got a trial at the court with the judge sentencing him to jail for 25 years. NOTE: swearing audio is censored.